


Chandelier Mishap

by HathorAroha



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Originally Posted on Tumblr, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: What if that chandelier that Lumiere swings off during "Be Our Guest" was not so securely fastened to the ceiling? When light fixtures fail you, and the show ends up screeching to a horrified stop.





	Chandelier Mishap

The feeling of exhilaration and excitement that only came with the wonder of performing buzzed through his body, quickening his golden heart–if he still had one even in his candelabrum form. He had to give all his best for every audience even if the maximum audience member count was one–Belle.

He had seen trapeze artists and acrobats do gravity and death defying feats a million times in his life, and the chandeliers high above only beckoned,  _seduced_ him to try it out. In no time, right on cue, four of the singing cutlery had stretched out a napkin between them in a sort of improvisation of a trampoline for him to leap in one great bound upon to bounce toward the chandeliers. 

Flying even for a few seconds through the air had to be one of the most amazing feelings in the world; birds had the best draw of the card among man and beast. He reached out his arms toward one of the rungs of the candle holders, and–

Perfect timing! Clinging on, he swung his little candelabrum body around it, once, then twice to give him the momentum need to fling him off to the next chandelier ahead of him. 

“I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks!”

He couldn’t help a great laugh of playful joy as he held on to one of the second chandelier’s candle holders, holding on to it like he was on some merry-go-round at a fair or circus. 

And then he heard it. 

_Creak. Creeeak–_

With a great groan and dying gasp of rusted metal, the chandelier snapped free of the ceiling. At the same moment he heard the girl’s scream of fright. 

_MERDE!  
_

For the longest split-second, he and chandelier seemed to hang there in mid-air, defying gravity. Then–came the relentless, unstoppable pull of gravity. He somehow managed not to let out a string of expletives, especially not in front of their guest, as the table grew larger and larger below him, somehow excruciatingly slow yet coming up at sonic speeds.

“LUMIERE!” That was Cogsworth’s voice raised in a shout. 

_CRASH.  
_

Candles went flying everywhere, broken candle holders skittering out on to the table and on the floor. He found himself caught under the remains of the chandelier, flat on his back, the show having screeched to a horrified halt. 

“Lumiere, are you alright! Talk to me!” Plumette’s feather-duster form hovered over him, “kneeling” at his side, a wing over his forehead. 

“The show must go on,” he mumbled, trying to extract himself out from under the chandelier, “Despite all tragedies of prop failure.” 

“The Master will no doubt have–” Cogsworth began in a mutter before the doors flew open, revealing the Beast. “Well.”

With a grunt of effort, Lumiere finally forcibly extracted himself out from under the chandelier, standing up and brushing himself off like nothing happened. 

“Ah, Master, come to see the show?” 

The Beast slammed a fist on the wall, glowering at the servant. Belle immediately leaped from her chair and ran to stand next to the table, next to where Lumiere was. 

“Don’t hurt them,” she said in a commanding, bold tone, “Not one finger. They have been kind–”

“Are you insinuating that  _I_ would lay a finger on my own staff?” the Beast roared, great indignation in his words, before he lowered his tones to a growl, “ _Never_. Cogsworth!”

The clock jumped, rattled his way up next to Lumiere. “Y-yes, Master?” 

“I thought I told you if she doesn’t eat with me, she doesn’t eat at all!” 

“Well–yes, but–it was all Lumiere.”

“This is true, Master,” Lumiere confirmed, “I meant to entertain our guest, Belle, with a great show.” 

The Beast narrowed his eyes, “Must it be so dramatic, Lumiere?” 

Lumiere just flashed his most winning smile–at least the most winning smile he could as a candelabra. “You know me. Dramatic is my first  _and_  middle name.” 

Before anyone else could speak again, Belle spoke up. “I asked for the show. You didn’t say I couldn’t have entertainment. Or is that banned around here too?” 

_Another admirable quality, I see.Taking the responsibility onto her own shoulders even when it wasn’t her fault._

The Beast growled deep in his throat, followed up by a grumbly “hmph!” 

“And I will help tidy up too,” Belle continued, “Or am I not allowed to help those who’ve been kind to me?” 

The Beast snorted in clear distaste. “Go ahead. Watch your show. And Lumiere–”

“Yes?” 

“Chandeliers were not meant for your acrobatics. Not even as a candelabra.”

“You mean to tell me they weren’t mean for humans to swing on too?” Lumiere quipped, pretending to be entirely innocent of the unsuitability of light fixtures for acrobatics be that in human or candelabra form. “I will make a note of that next time.” 

“See to it you do.” 

With that, the Beast turned around and slammed the door behind him, his footsteps clumping away down to wherever he had been heading off to next. 

Lumiere turned to a stunned Belle with a bright, golden grin. 

“As they say, the show must go on. Still keen, Miss?”


End file.
